colloabration story
by bladewolfzic
Summary: first collaboration story


"**Welcome to this collaboration story, I'm Omega."**

"Hi I'm bladewolfzic"  


"**Now this you first time doing this am I right?"  
**

"**Yes."  
**

"**Well let me start first and I'll guide you after."  
**  
Omega then entered a crouching stance before he was concealed in a puff of black smoke.  
When it cleared Omega's appearance had changed from an outline of a man to a ninja in a blue cloth with a black hood with dragon tattoos on his arms.  
No sooner than he stood straight up another puff of smoke appeared next to him and cleared to reveal a woman in a similar ninja garb.

"See? Nothing to it." the woman said. 

"Oh I get it."

Bladewolfzic slammed his fist into the ground which caused a pillar of light to consume him.  
When it cleared bladewolfzic's appearance had changed from a teen to a robot that had big red legs and had red armor and helmet with one horns on each side and his hair was gold and tied into a pony tail and finally he was holding a saber in his right hand.  
(For clarification he changed into Zero from the Megaman X series)

"What do you think?" he asked

"Not bad." the woman said.

"What do you think?" she asked turning to Omega who moved his lips but didn't make a sound.  
Upon realizing that fact he looked at the woman with a light glare.  
"Don't give me that look. You're the one who chose a mute." she said.  
Looking back she said "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ora." (Pronounced like Aura.) 

"Nice to meet you Ora, I'm Zero."

"Likewise, now we can pass off 'Zero' as a name but I don't think 'Omega' will work." Ora said causing Omega to cross his arms.

"How about Victor?" she asked him.

'Victor' quirked an eyebrow before nodding.

"Well then, now that that's done, is there anything you need to finish up before we go?" Ora asked Zero.

"No I'm good" he replied.

"Alright then, if you would do the honors." Ora said to Omega.

Nodding once he took the sword from his back and slashed at the air, creating a swirling vortex.

"Now remember, once you step through that portal your name and Identity will become Zero." Ora said to him.

"Got it, let's go" Zero replied

And with that the three jumped into the portal.

(Scene change: Miles outside of Konoha's walls.

A rip appeared in the air and the trio emerged, although Zero looked different.  
(He looks like Girouette from megaman ZX without the glasses and forehead mark.) 

"I like." Zero commented about his appearance. 

"If you like that then you're gonna love this." Ora said before whistling.  
No sooner than she whistled a few large birds appeared out of a clearing.  
The walked like ostriches but looked like chickens. Victor then walked over to one and bet it.

"These are Chocobos, and we're gonna start a ranch in Konoha with them." Ora said to Zero.  
"Let's go." Ora said before she disappeared in a blur.

Once Victor and Zero mounted the Chocobos they rode off towards Konoha.

(Scene Change: Konoha) 

After getting through the gates the two made their way to the Hokage's office, with the Chocobos with them.

"So you wish to apply for citizenship?" the Hokage asked. 

"Yes"

"And you wish to start a," Hiruzen paused to look at the bird in the room "Chocobo ranch?

Victor nodded in confirmation.

"Sign here then." the Hokage said pushing a paper towards them.  
Victor and Zero sign the paper before giving it back.

"There you are, now you'll have an open ranch across from the Inuzuka's clan's home. It also functions as a clan home." the Hokage explained.  
Victor bowed in thanks as Zero gave his own. 

Victor then motioned Zero to come along as he led the birds out of the room. 

Zero wondered how Victor got the house before he could ask Victor showed him the paper to the house. Zero took a look before giving it back to Victor.

"Our home is only a couple blocks from here." Ora pointed out, appearing out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Zero asked.

"To tell the truth, I'm actually a manifestation of Victors tattoos. That's how the Hokage was able to see me, I allowed myself to be seen by him." Ora explained.  
Victor nodded in conformation. 

"Interesting." Zero said. 

But before Ora could add further Victor had bumped into someone small.  
The trio saw that Victor had bumped into Naruto.

"S-sorry about that mister." Naruto stuttered, intimidated by Victor's appearance.

"No problem." Zero replied

"Really?" Naruto questioned.

But before he could ask further the Chocobo picked him up by his collar and set him back up on his feet.  
After which it began looking at him closely, tilting its head side to side every so often.

"Uh, not to be rude but what is this thing?" Naruto asked in confusion. 

"It's a Chocobo." Zero answered

"Wow." Naruto said in wonder.

"We have more at our ranch; would you like to see them?" Ora asked

"Really?" asked a stunned Naruto.

But before Naruto could ask further, Ora picked him up and placed him on the Chocobo before she jumped on with him.

"Let's go." she said letting the bird run towards the ranch.

Victor looked at Zero and shrugged before running off as well.

(Scene Change: Chocobo stables)

"Look at them all!" Naruto exclaimed seeing the amount of Chocobos. 

"Like them Naruto?" Zero asked. 

"Of course!" Naruto said as he petted another bird that passed by.

"Would you like to stay and help take care of them?" Ora asked. 

"R-really?" the boy asked, stunned that someone offered their home to him. 

"Yup." Zero said. 

Naruto then looked at Victor who only gave him a solid nod in confirmation.  
To which the boy tackle-hugged him.

A moment after Naruto broke the hug Ora asked "Would you like to pick out a room?"

"Sure!" he answered letting Ora lead him by the hand. 

Victor chuckled before motioning Zero to follow him. 

Leading him to another room Victor showed Zero a table with a metal cylinder on top of it. 

"What's in the cylinder?" zero asked 

Victor gave the top a small twist which revealed two sword hilts.

Taking one Victor gave it a flick and a blade formed itself from various metal plates from within the hilt.  
The process of its formation only lasted a quarter of a second. 

"Cool!" Naruto said as he entered the room 

"Maybe you can get one when you're older." Ora said not wanting Naruto to have a weapon at such a young age. 

"Ora's right, you wouldn't want to go hurting yourself kiddo." Zero said. 

"Okay." Naruto said a bit dejected.

"Tell you what Naruto, if you can become a ninja we'll train you how to use these swords. Deal?" Ora asked holding out her hand.

"Deal!" Naruto shouted eagerly.

After shaking hands Naruto yawned prompting Ora to take him to his room.  
Once they left Victor turned to Zero and said  
"Before we retire for the night I must confess something. During our journey here we combined our powers to create what we have now.  
The problem is that the energy is unstable and it is going to unravel. When this happens one of us may disappear as if we never existed and the universe will change to reflect that. Meaning if I disappear then Naruto won't remember me and vice-verse. With that I retire for the night and bid you a fond farewell."

He then turned and walked out the door, leaving Zero with his thoughts. 

"**What did you think of that experience Blade?"**

"**The sword is nice."  
**

"**Indeed. With that I thank you for reading this collaboration, I'm OmegaHulk2010.  
**

"**And I'm Bladezicwolfzic"**

"**Review and tell us what you think."**


End file.
